13 Ghosts:Evil Shall Never Die
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: It's Halloween and what better way to celebrate it then to find an empty glass house that suddenly appeared and what happens when the all the ghosts come back with 8 more of them and find humans in their territory will the 6 teens die a terrible death or
1. The Party and Ideas!

I know Spelling Grammer and all that stuff but im finish wth the first chap which since im slow took me like 2 and a half hours..Well Enjoy though it's probally stupid oh well....enjoy!!!  
  
ok......First Off It's 3:00 am...So I may mess up writing it's my first time on the site.....so ya.....Anyways I'll Start Off With The Human Characters then The Other Characters and blahhh(and I added 7 new ghost or more...ok!!!  
  
Human Characters::::Susan Taylor---Slightly Tan Typical Blonde Perfect girl.......Kayla Anderson---Tan Brunette Short hair not very smart but she's the comedian of the group....Jack Darlin:Half Mexican Hot Pop. Guy with Spikey Black Hair (a real live version of Son Gohan) Gaz Thompson-- Pale White Goth. Chick always has an insult gets P.Oed easily...Tucker---- Geeky Black Boy with Glasses and a cap Genius of the group....Jake Dimwit--- annoying kinda stupid skinny white boy(Im White 2..) who likes Susan...  
  
Ghosts:ALL Including Dennis Rafkin.....and a few I added.. :)  
  
13 Ghosts:Evil Shall Never Die!!!  
  
YAYYYYYYYYY I"TS HALLOWEEEENNN!!!!! "Kayla Screamed at her Friend Susan who didn't seem to be paying attention to a word she even said........Suddenly Two Guys came by smirking and Susan then said........  
  
Susan--What are you Idiots Smirking at?  
  
Jack--oh nothin.....  
  
Jake--ya what he said.....  
  
Kayla---Hey!!I have a Killer idea!!! How about we skip Tuckers Party tonight!!!!  
  
Susan---Sure Fine by Me...I wouldnt want to blow my reputation hangin at some geeks party.....  
  
Jake--i yie Miss Sue!!(MarySuehehe)  
  
Susan--Screw Off DimWit!!!!  
  
Jake--Really???  
  
Kayla rolled her eyes as they began thinking of how to excape the party..because first they had to show up and pretend their having fun...  
  
Jack Smirked and Said---ok heres the plan......  
  
AT The Party  
  
Tucker was dressed as a hippie and there was a big disco ball hangin from the ceiling...and about 60 kids chillin and chattin..When the door slammed open and in walked 4 weird looking people...  
  
Susan--OMG!! why does it suddenly feel like I walked back into the 70's?  
  
Jake--oh i know It could be the disco ball and tuckers oufit...!!  
  
Kayla Laughed..as Susan simply replied  
  
Susan--No Shit Sherlock!!! I was being Sarcastic which apparently you have never heard before!!!  
  
Their Oufits were weird Susan---was dressed as a bloody ballerina...Kayla--- a witch...what more to say?? Jack--a Jock as usual....(kinda like Royce) Jake---a newsie...? Go Figure!!!!  
  
Tucker--Great Costumes Great yar all here!! didnt think yad show......  
  
Susan mumbling--didnt want 2....  
  
Tucker--what?  
  
Kayla--umm..nothin..she said great oufit!!!  
  
Tucker-Thanks!!!  
  
They were partying when susan was flirting with a guy and talking to her friend Latiffany and their conversation went on and on.....until.............  
  
Kayla came in screaming Jacks dead!!!!!!!!  
  
All--what!!!!??  
  
Kayla--HE"S IN THE BASEMENT!!!!!!!!  
  
All run to the basement eager to see the dead body of jack that they couldnt hear the laughter up stairs  
  
Kayla--what Dumbasses!!!  
  
"Soon all 4 started to leave while Kayla was singing I put a spell on you and now your mine..I cant stop the things I do I lieee..and so on.. While Jake sang Jeepers Creepers!!  
  
Susan wasnt paying attention when something touched her back and she turned around and screamed only to see Tucker with a Goth Chick Gaz.....  
  
Susan--damn it tucker!!! what are you doing here?!?  
  
Kayla-ya ur supposed to check out the dead body.."she said before bursting out laughing"  
  
Tucker--haha reaalll funny!! Now were are u guys going?  
  
Jack--aww..just checking to see if theres any haunted houses around....  
  
Gaz--ooohhh ....I know a perfect one..It's not far from here It's made of Glass...  
  
Kayla--a haunted glass house?  
  
Gaz--yes and theres a story that says 20 ghosts haunt it....I heard their names and Personallity are.... (NOT IN ORDER OK)  
  
1.The First Bourn Son--this kid may seem nothin...but don't act all cuddly near him...he may seem to be cute but behind that innocent smile there lives a dark past..just awaiting to be reopen...he was killed while playing a simple childs game until he didnt see the arrow come down until it was too late...he's one creepy lil. kid..and you sure as hell dont want to play a game that consist of metal or pointy object with Billy Michaels...aka Billy The Brat!!!  
  
2.TheAngryPrincess--You sure as hell don't want to mess with this chick..sure to you's guys she seems innocent being naked with gashes and all but she carries a butcher knife...and will rip you a new one if you piss her off..oe she'll just do it for fun...her names Dana she commited suicide for not thinking of herself to be pretty like most girls..it was a road of deppressionn...to her end....but make sure to stay away from the bathroom girls and be careful about standing to close to the tub..DONT WAH YOUR FACE OR DRINK THE WATER FROM THE BATH TUB..ok...don't know where it's been....I call her Dana the Chick..  
  
3.TheTornPrince---ok..ladies like the last one dont go falling for this guy sure he may look like a James Dean wannabe and all and may be cute in one perspective...But they say he played alot of baseball..soo wouldnt want to get to close to him...he's like a good boy gone bad...it seems his baseball bat and his Tuff car are his pride in joy..so I suggest stay away from him..if you piss him off your head will be the baseball..and girls he'll try to get you to trust him....but dont he may end up killing you afterwars or do som innapropiate things to you's....so stay away..It's said he was in a race with a local Greaser(greasers kick ass..watch Outsiders) when he crashed over a hill and got burned on one side...so he gets angry easily dont you think him and A.P. should get 2-gether?? Royce Clayton...the soc.?  
  
4.TheWitheredLover--This Lady ghost is nice she died saving her family in a fire...She has a kind soul..and I envy her for that....She seems like a ghost YOU CAN Trust...she'll try her best to help you..if she can..not much about her I can Say but that she's a great Mother of a ghost Jean Critacose(wonderful mom)  
  
5.Hammer--Don't Trust this Moron...besides he needs a face lift and a miracle..(just kiddin) he's tough he's like a damn bull all he sees is red and we'll ram you the first chance he gets..he has a tendentcy to scare pple when they at least exspect it(Dennis..lol) So I stay awayumm..He used to be a blacksmith who the crowd framed him of somethin(sorry cant remember) and he snapped killing pple and the town pple killed him.in a viloent way by jabbing nails into him...u get the picture I call him The JackHammer!!!  
  
6.TheBoundWoman---Sure..she may of seemed innocent everyone liked her looks mainly her b/f..and it was prom night the fateful day he caught her in the arms of another man and thats when he dragged her away..and bound her hands..killed her after yelling calling her a trampy bitch stuff like that...and threw her either under or near the football field(gee I would of just Broke up with her not bloody murder her!!) and the peeps..fuzz..whoever found her Im guessin a few days after the inncedent...But she may seem like your average Mary Sue..but she can trick you maily if your a dumb little kid named Bobby(lol) to come down to see her..it says that she haunted the prom pratically and if she caught a girl with a man she grabbed the guy and killed him....So I'd stay away from this Jezzabelle(Ap might be one more of it) maybey she should of turned Lez. if she hated guys that much or broke up with b/f since he was really abusive...no...he'd still probally kill her ass..n/m.....I cal, her Sue the Man Hater!!  
  
7.ThePilgrimless--Not much to say about this one except she lived in the olden days and towns people thought her to be an evil witch so they killed her..sure she may be old but i'd stay away from her old wrinkly ass..hell...If she was a witch I wouldnt want to get close to her heelll No! I call her The Witch Sorecerress  
  
8.TheGreatChild--Now this is one big Tommy Pickles you wouldnt want to mess around with...he carries a freakin axe and is extremly largeeee!! I kinda feel sorry for his mummy who has to change his damn diaper!!(shudder) anyways..His mom and him go to a freak show and some tall man rapes the mum and she got her pride and joy the big kid!! and after she gets killed he snaps and tries to kill the townfolk(or whoever) but ends up getting killed as well...I'd stay away from him mainly if ur a midgit Hobbit any person...at all because if hes close to you and he trips Im saying that his fat ass body will squash you!! and thats one way to die.. so stay awayyy..from Tommy Pickles..I say It's Tommy Pickles Gone Mad!!!  
  
9.TheDireMother--kinda like above she gets raped has the fat kid her pride and joy doesnt want him to grow up so he stays like that his whole life...she gets killed and she wears doll clothes..(weird) and she creeps me out when she smiles....I call her My size Barbie....Barbie gone Ghost...  
  
10.TheTorso--Some guy that looks like he's been in a blender a few times...he was a gambler and I guessed he cheated because some pple. (more like the Italian Mofia) come and beat the hell out of him and throw him itto that thingy...He's not real harmful..The only thing he can do is moan and scream and cry..but when you see him you attend to scream.....Just be careful wouldnt want to step on his head or slip on his blood.. oh ya they wrapped him in something that looks plastic or somethic his superhero name shall be ..wait The Adventures Of Blender Boy!!!! or as I call him TaterSalad....  
  
11.TheJackal---OMG..Now heres a character you surely as heellll dont want to mess with he may look funny with a cage on his head...but remember his hiddious laugh..that can send chills up your spine and make you shiver...he has claws and is not afraid to use him..sure he is EXTREMLEY harmful..mainly to girld he has a nasty life or fantasy of raping every girl you see..so be careful girl!! to him every girl is a whore prostatute hooker skank slut..whatever....But you cant really blame him since he was born to one...and he was back in the day where girls prance around like that....soo..I'd cry and scream if I were trapped in a cage house closet room anywhere with The Jackal...He seems to take everything you say or do as a joke...(???) and laughs even more when the girls screaming in pain or cries he's soo sadistic....I wonder if he has ever found love in a girl without havin to force himself on her? But he's always lookin for fun and stuff when a girl comes around...sure he may be the sign as Hells Winter....but if u try to stand up to him you die stand down..you die..Inyway it dont matter unless you have spped of a bullet like SuperMan or a anime dude..or can shoot web like Spider-Man...then you may have a chance but if u dont.You have No chance In Hell!!! sure Jackal May seem cool to you if this was a movie..shux he may even be ur fav. ghost but this is real life not a Fantasy world!!!!!!!!To you this may seem far fetched like a Fantacy world and that ghosts dont exist but Ghosts are real!! there not jusat dreams lil kids have ..Not ALL ghosts are as friendly as Casper or as silly as The Ghostly Trio.....Ghosts Like The Jackal are Dandreous and could kill you without a second thought..There all out for revenge......I call TheJackal Ryan Kuhn....Satan Himself..it said he proudly or no choice but walked into the fire at the mental place he put himself at....cya I call him Doc.Satan....  
  
12.Juggernaut---Now This is one crazy ass Mo-Fo you wouldnt want to have a tea party with...since he's a 7 foot tall serial killer....that likes to pick up people and smash them....his real names Breaker and dang..he surely loves to kill people it said whiles he was killing someone the Fuzz came and shot him down..That explains all the bullot holes...But Breaker and The Jackal are the most feared Ghosts since they seem to like killing people more than anybody....but all I can Say he was one of the ghosts that died Violently...I call him The Breaker!!!! P.S. If he catches you je'll grin and chase after you and try to break ur back or slam you and the jackal will help with shedding ur blood all over the house...while...The First Bourne Son Paints a pretty picture with ur blood as his paint....and A.P. can take another BloodBath...while the rest of the ghosts go swimming....or have a party while ur body is decapitated ur head well be the The disco ball and the only date you'll get will be the Torso....  
  
(MORE GHOSTS?!? OKKK)  
  
13.Dennis Rafkin (The Lost Soul)--Sure this guy may of seemed like an idiot at times but you hafta admit you loved him since he was the only smart one at that glass house when he was hurt by the Hammer and killed by The Juggernaut....but lucky he came back as a ghost in the end and said that arthur could help his kids and it wasnt over...Denny here is a ghost I and other girls wouldnt mind dating who cares about if he has a pulse he's still cute and funny as well as protective and strong this is a ghost that will try to help you through ur troubles....I call him Dennis The Great!!!  
  
14.TheBraveKnight--A knight that tries to flirt with girls so girls u can probally trick him into helping you he hates the guys if u dudes look at him the wrong way his Sword will be place somewhere unpleasant....He's back in the 1700's killef and betrayed by the one princess he loved she sent assasins after him when she told him to go run an arin....He died with 2 knifes stuck in his chest...He carries a sword...that hes not afraid to use...Lets just hope ur a pretty girl he'll like...His names Timothy Randall the 2nd(weirdnameiknow)  
  
15--The Suicidal Teenager(My lil. Cousin came up with it so I used it)--Is about a 18 yr old girl in the eighties who hated her life so she simply jumped into the river and drowned herself...she's an ok ghost she may help you if shes in a good mood.....her names Jana Anne Watson..Her Best Driend Is Sarah Daniells(youll find out who)nothin much to say about her except she was so depressed and talked about killing herself from the age she was 8 so about 10 yrs. (I know yad think her parents would of done somethin about it but her mom smoked way to many of those funny ciggarettes and Her dad got drunk way to much to care about what she thought) I call her Jana The Sweet!!  
  
16--The Burnt Child(Ok Thanks Se Hinton Cuz Imborrowing ur characters Dally and Johnny to be 2 of my ghosts thank u consider this a minature crossover) --Is about a cute 16 yr old Greaser boy who died in a hospital his back was didnt look to good it was broken...and he was burnt all over...Hes called the burnt Child because He looked younger than he already was......he looked more like someone lil. brother..He's a good ghost he'll try to help you the best he can...His Name Johnny Cade :he died while him and his friend Ponyboy saved kids from a church fire they may of caused while stayin there smokin.....so Johnny and Ponyboy blame themselves and go and save them and while Their Tuff friend Dallas pulls Ponyboy out it kinda claps on Johnny and Dally pulls him out..but later Sadly Johnny dies.....Johnny The Brave!!!  
  
17--The Greazer Punk--(lame I couldnt think of one...) A boy Name Dally Winston who was friends to Johnny and Dally couldnt take it that Johnny died so he robbed a store and got shot down by the Fuzz(which I think he wanted) and Now he's a ghost along with Johnny..Dally may scare you he may be good looking but his shirts soaked in blood...and he carries some switchblades with him...cant really tell if hes a good ghost..he flirts with you if ur a gurl..but tries to start sumthin if ur a guy that looks a little socy to him... but hes ok....I Call him Dally The HERO!!!!!  
  
18.The Breakthrough Queen---It's weird this may be the nicest ghost there is though she looks to have an arrow sticking out of her head chest and shoulder....but she seems happy to have humand around..since she's surrounded by ghosts all the time she's 14 yrsold her best frind is Jana..her names Sarah Daniells..and she tries to protect the humans Mainly girls from the ghosts.....She's My Fav.Creation!!! since she looks kinda like me(lol) she has short messy blonde hair brown eyes(me 2!! but my names different) I call her Sarah the Gift from God!!!  
  
19.(borrowed another u can guess who he is im not tellin tell me who he is and i'll say if your right its real easy since hes a tall skellington ok he's not a ghost but who cares who likes to sing who is he?  
  
20--Bloody Mary--a slightly diff. story youve heard of this is about a red head popular girl who had everything she could ever want until her friends played a nasty trick that theyll one day regret...they killed her younger brother age:11 on accident bye scaring him not thinking he'll somehow trip on a rollerskate and break his neck....or a trick where they sent her mom in a coma...finally the day came when they got 2 far by killing off her b/f by shooting him 2 death so at s surprise party...she murdered all her friends stabbed them to death with a knife or axe or shooting them..she made some torture but its ok if u were her close or best friend she made it easy bye killing you fast bye shooting you in the head or heart...hehe....soon the Fuzz showed up and thought she was crazy they put her in a staightjacket and the next day they found out the room they put her in was the one of the victims sister and poor Maryanne was covered in blood her whole straightjacket and pants were soaked it was weird....she had a smirk on when she was dead so if u chant Bloody Mary.....she'll come out and kill you the same way she did her friends if she sences ur innocent she'll kill u fast if ur a bratt or bully shell make u suffer...try Bloody Lary her b/f i think he'll grin at you and flirt and say ur name over and try to scare you....or hell say ur name until u say bloody lary go away 5 times fast.. try Bloody Sari Marys lil. sister she'll just play a game with you....and play hide and go seek she's not harmful until she finds a knife and says oooo whas this? hey (you) I have a better game 2 play!!(she's 7 yrsold) or try Bloody Darry her brother he'll just stare at u and cry or call you his moomy or sis...or brother friend or dad..he's a good ghost..but sadly he's not in the story...well BLOODY MARY!!!!!  
  
As Gaz Finished smiling proudly, Everyone stared at her in shock then Susan asked How the hell do you know about all this stuff...then Gaz replied oh I've been around there a few time she said as she hid a secret smile..Then Jack said all right kets go to that place..Susan--ARE YOU OUT OF UR MIND?!? THERES ALOT OF GHOSTS LIVIN THERE AND SOME OF THEM I DONT WANT TO GET TO KNOW!!! Jack--well go home than susan!!! Kayla--NOOOO..Susan stay!! Jack--why do u want her to stay? Kayla--because i dont want to be the only girl here...Jack--what do u mean?? Gaz is a girl...Kayla--not the kind im used to!!! susan--fine i'll stay but if we see one ghost im getting my ass outta there ok? All--agreed..  
Soon all the 6 teens were on their way to their doom as Susan would put it or hell House ...as they reached the house and looked up at it Kayla thought she heard noises...and when they all sucked in their breath nervously or at least Susan did kayla just looks sorda scared Jake had wide eyes Tucked tried to look calm but look a little pale....Gaz showed know emmotion you couldnt really tell since she always looked pale..Jack looked excited they walked closer with kayla and susan holding on to eachother Kayla still heard noises but the others couldnt Susan and the others thought Kayla was messin around for right when they opened the door and stepped in Im sure They werent exspecting to see what they saw..what they saw was............ 


	2. Exploring is fun but not with ghosts

Ok....Part 2 With 13Ghosts:Evil Shall Never Die......  
  
Chap.2 Ghosts...and more?  
  
What They Saw Was...little kids covered in blood, but Kayla reconised them as her little cousins so she shouted at them MARK SARA WHAT ARE YA DOING HERE?!? Mark replied by saying they got lost and this house suddenly appeared...so him and sara went inside to look around to see if anyone was here...Susan--what were those noises then? Sara-we were trying to scare eachother...Kayla who was really mad said Well Don't!!! Mark-but it's halloween!!!Kayla and Susan-So?! Jack-ya..it's Halloween we should scare you little brats! Mark and Sara looked scared, Then Gaz suggested that everyone should stay here for awhile to explore around and see if any ghosts are here so everyone started looking around.  
  
Susan who was exploring with Kayla went upstairs to look around when they came to the bathroom and Kayla mocked Gaz by saying Be careful to stay away from the bath tub you wouldnt want anything to pop out at ya now do you? Susan-like I give a crap about what miss goth girl says she's into and beleives that ghosts are real and guess what Im not scared and ghosts arent real so there! Kayla-that would be freaky cool and wicked if the ghosts were real!!Susan-HELL NO!! It wouldnt you wont finding me stuck annnywhere with that Jackal creep!!!Kayla rolled her eyes and said ya since he'd be the only guy who'd want to have sex with you!! Susan-what do you mean by that? guys worship me they pratically act as if im queen susan said smiling..Kayla mumbles-perhaps if your the queen of hell..Susan-what was that? Kayla-nothin..umm how about we pretend this whole ghost thing is just a horror movie..which ghost is your fav.?  
  
Susan looked at Kayla for a long time before saying maybey..The Torn Prince he was worshipped by girls and im worshipped by guys susan said smiling to herself..Kayla-you want to date a ghost? Susann-maybey if he had a pulse..but besides he isnt real....Kayla--.......Susan-so who's ur fav.? Kayla-Dennis Rafkin Susan-ya he's cute to i guess..Kayla-im bored lets go find the others!!Susan-ok..So they went off to find the others......to see what they were doing.  
  
Meanwhile about a few miles from the house A ghostly Party seemed to take place...As all the ghosts were either chatting about revenge or somethin...The new ghosts were close to eachother since they had shown up and the other ghosts didnt seem to care except The Jackal who was staring lustfully at the girls...him being high(ghosts getting high hehe) thought Jana(suicidal Ghost) was a human as he got closer she rolled her eyes and he put his hand on her neck but was shocked to find out she didnt have a pulse and he shouted YOUR DEAD?!? A GHOST TO!?! A.P.-no duh dumbass we could of told you that...He just glared at her and was going to say somethin when B.M(bloodymary) said didnt ya ghosts used to live in a house near by? All Ghosts nodded and B.M said how about we go explore around to see what we can find? So her and the ghosts went their way to the house while back at the house.....  
  
Back at the hell House everyone there seemed to have their own little party as well..Susan and Kayla chatting about guys or ghosts..Gaz and Tucker were schatting about his ruined party and Ghosts..Jake and Jack were chatting about cars and girls while Mark and Sara were running around scaring eachother.....Jake and Jack went to look around in the basement..Susan and Kayla(onceAgain) went upstairs ...Gaz and Tucker dissapeared(wellLeft) to God knows where...Mark and Sara were running throughout the house chasing eachother(oh ya..Mark-8 yrsols Sara- 7yrsold..In case u wanted to know) Soon The Ghosts were at the house when B.M said Hey Jack!! I think theres someonelse here....All the ghosts except the good ones smiled evilly and went into the house and the good ghosts looked at eachother nervous...While Sara and Mark were playing around they failed to see The Bound Woman and The First Bourne Son behind them...and when they turned around they said Hi great costumes(well Mark said it sara just smiled) while the 2 ghosts just stood there confuze as B.W asked Costumes what costumes? Mark-the ones ya 2 are wearing..FBS whispered softly to B.W I think their confuzed....B.W whispers back-either they are or we are lets just go along with it..FBS nods at the little kids walk closer when Sara goes to FBS saying I like ur costume and ur cute!! FBS- what? Sara-its true lets go play...Mark says to B.W. you kinda look like my cousin Kayla...B.W.not suring if that was a compliment said uhh...thanks? Mark and Sara left with their new friends.  
  
Meanwhile Susan and Kayla were in the bathroom Kayla wa looking at herself in the mirror...and Susan was going toward the bath tub ignoring that Kayla kept saying dont want to fall in or hopefully nothin grabs you and the sad thing is that Kayla wasnt joking this time Kayla looked and saw a pair of weir lookin glasses on a stool by the sink..she looked back at susan who was turning on the water and kayla put the glasses on as Susan said the water tased funny and as Kayla put the glasses on she just starred in horror as there in the bath tub full of blood lay the body of a girl with gashes and a butcher knife formerly known as the AngryPrincess and she didnt look to happy either and was starting to raise her knife when kayla was about to shout at susan she felt something tap her shoulder she turned around hoping to see one of the guys but instead saw a smirking ghost she forgot who this one was but he was grinning like a maniac and he had a cage on his head and he said Now the real fun begins.....  
  
Sorry!! It's so short I was in a hurry and stuff..But PLZZ REVIEW!!!!!! this story may be dumb this is a dream i had of my friends and me so im just taking and making it into a story with diff. characters one time i was kayla and the other time i was the sarah daniells ghost...so review pleaseee!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Ghostly Gameand the only rule is to su...

Umm...Hi..Thanks 4 the my 2 reviewers UshersSexyMama and SickFantasyChick!! heres another chappie 4 ya!!! Hopefully it will be funner.....so umm..ENJOY!!!!!  
  
13Ghosts:Evil Shall Never Die  
  
A Ghostly Game!!!  
  
Kayla just stared at the scary lookin ghost and he resembled the one called The Jackal...She then heard Susan scream she turned around to see Susan get shoved into the Bloody Water and A.P smiling creepy and she then look towards the Jackal who was staring Lustfully at Kayla...Kayla tried to be brave and she said J-Jackal or Ryan Kuhn Im not afraid of you!! The Jackal simply laughed and Said Really Now? then why are you shaking he said getting closer to her...STAY AWAY!!! Kayla screamed and made a dash for the door and A.P tried to go after her while Jackal grabbed her arm and said If that girl wants to play Cat and Mouse she can be my guest...A.P why dont you locate the others and tell them we have a little game to play..then as that was said they both flickered out of site..Susan quickly got up she was holden her breath under that nasty Bloody pool she was stuck under and Susan then ran out to look for her best friend.  
  
Meanwhile Jake somehow got drunk(Tucker and them had cans of beer and sum other stuff) and was walking clumsy away from the others and into the bathroom and said to the mirror Bloody Mary 5 times and he laughed and turned around to see her she grinned evil at him he laughed because in a way she resembled Kayla or Susan he walk toward her she smiled and said Follow Me Jakey..Of course being drunk he does and she leads him to an empty room where she kissed him and had a bottle of wine and he drank it all and passed out...when he woke up he was tied to a table(operating) and he saw the utensils around knifes axes needles and he nearly pissed his pants!!! he then saw B.M and she had gloves on and said hello Jakey!! were going to play a game called Doctor Tortures his/her Patient!!hahaha..what? never heard of that game? well Jakey todays your lucky day oh i bet ur wonderin why i have gloves on huh? well thats simple i dont want to get my hands dirty hahahaha.......Jake screamed but noone could hear him because he was in her glass room...  
  
Kayla meanwhile got downstairs screaming her head off and the others looked confused and Jack went towards her and asked whats wrong and she told him and if you were exspecting him to hug and hold her saying it's all right well then ur readin the wrong story right now!!! he to her surprise threw his head back and laughed so did Tucker... Gaz just stood there daydreaming or deep in thought...Kayla then shouted ARENT U LISTENING TO ME?!? THOSE GHOSTS ARE GODDAM KILLERS!!!WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!! Jack then said Kayley...It's quite easy to tell that you had way to much to drink..While Kayla got mad and Said You know I dont drink asshole!!! Well Then ur Hallusinating..it is a scary ass house...then Susan ran downstairs screaming and Tucker said WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!? and Susan screamed GHOSTS!!! and Jack was like oh god no this again..Tucker-- what do u mean man?!? theres blood all over her!! then Jack walked over and said it has to be paint or corn syrup or sumthin..he walked over and licked her face and nearly puked ew gross ur right it is blood...Kayla--Wheres Mark and Sara?!? Susan--or Jake?  
  
Jake looked horrified because she now brought in a pair of scissors hair spray a lighter..all kinds of scary torturing stuff....B.M--All Right Jakey Lets Begin My Lil. Game and grabbed a knife and carved her name into his stommach with him yelling and protesting...aww you made me messed up B.M said Laughing and she gravved a needle scissors and began jabbing him ignoring his screams of agony and began spilling and smearing his blood on the wall....While The others decided to split up Tucker and Gaz ..Jack,Kayla and Susan were together and Kayla and her group went upstairs while Tucker and Gaz went Downward...When Kayla ans Co. were walking Kayla was deep in thought when she saw blood on the floor...she bent downward and she heard susan and Jack Scream she turned around only tro see nuthing..when she turned around.....BOO!!!! The Jackal Suddenly appeared and she screamed and fell off the stairs and fell on her side she started to crawl away in pain crying thinking why are we here? is this my punishment for wanting to have fun...? she then suddenly managed to get up and didnt see Jackal anywhere.  
  
Gaz and Tucker were looking around and Tucker couldny beleive How Gaz could remain so calm sure she was an expert in ghosts but still you'd think even an expert could get scared coming face to face an encounter with a ghost..but with Gaz you never know...They were walking when Gaz stopped said Oh No!!What? Tucker asked and he look foward and saw The Juggernaut..and The Hammer Standing their with wicked grins on their face and Before Gaz could do anything Tucker Grabbed her arm and they ran up stairs as the two ghosts vanished out of site and Jack opened his eyes to see Kayla crying and he say Susan was gone the last thing he remember was some Teenage looking boy partly burnt and he had a baseball bat he kinda resembled James Dean..or sumthin...Jack-Kayla..u alright? Kayla--Jack...ur alive?!? Jack--ya..Kayla--Jack..I dont know where the kids are or anyone..its like everyone suddenly vanished before my eyes Kayla said sobbing well Lets get out of here..Suddenly Gaz and Tucker appeared Tucker-- we have to leave now...!! I dont think so...what? The 4 teens looked toward the doorway to see EVERY single ghost standing their with evil smiles(Dennis and the good ghosts arent there they got locked up by the Jackal and Juggernaut because they thought Ap's evil plan was stupid and wouldnt help them in succseeding it) A.P laughed as The Jackal smirked and Said Why leave now when OUR Party and Games are just about to begin!!!!Kayla-y-you mean its not over why not!!!?!! Jackal-Of course it isnt over We still have lots to play!! Jackal and the ghosts laughed evilly We'll have a ghostly goul time!! !! The 4 teens sighed thinking this is going to be the longest and perhaps last night of their lifes.....  
  
Ok..I know it's short but i couldnt think..but uh...Should I Continue or Not...Oh and Who Wants to be in the story I just need 8 (guy) 2.Detective(girl or guy) 3.Evil Girl in the mirror 4.Jackals ghostly g.f 5.Jackal and the ghost Slave Girl 6.Funny Teenage kid(girl or guy 7.Susans older Sister 8.Susan or Kaylas ex b/f  
  
ya..I decided Jackal needed a Ghostly chick!! and it is if i get more reviews I'll Update and Stuff....But Who's ur Fav. Ghosts? and Characters I've created? Human character and Ghost character? uh...so Update Soon and If ya like this ask me to make more and my next one will have a Casting Call...and if you want me to write a story about you dont hesitate to ask I LUVVVV Writing so uhh...Bye 


	4. All Fun Must Come To An End

Heres the 4th chapter in my 13 ghosts story and I hope who ever reads this likes it!!! I Hope You Enjoy this!! R/R!!!!  
  
13Ghosts:Evil Shall Never Die Pt.4--All Fun Must Come To An End  
  
Kayla glared at the ghosts, She knew she and her friends had to find a way out but she wanted to stay and find Susan but their could be a chance Susan was dead...No! She cant be dead Kayla thought and Suddenly Jack Shoved her down as The Jackal lunged at them clawing and even biting Kayla watched in horror as The Jackal attacked her friend and she couldnt do anything about it she then saw The Angry Princess come at her with a knife but Kayla moved out of the way and did the only thing she could do run!!! she looked to see Tucker running from the Juggernaut,The Hammer and The Brave Knight and she also saw Her Twin Cousins talking to The Bound Woman and The First Bourne Son.  
  
Sarah!! Marcus!!! GET AWAY FROM THEM!!! Kayla Shouted afraid The two ghosts standing there might try somethin and she was surprised how the Twins were remaining so Calm about this all...The Twins ignored Kaylas calls and dissapeared with B.W. and F.B.S. and The Angry Princess Ran at her Kayla shoved anything she could find in the way she was extremly terrified of dying she looked to see Tucker get thrown into the wall and fell down uncouncious and The Juggernaut was about to hit Tucker when suddenly The Juggernaut was thrown back and a new guy was standing there and flipping the Juggernaut off and Kayla reconised him to be Dennis Rafkin....  
  
Dennis Rafkin stared at the Hammer and Juggernaut The Brave Night dissapeared and Dennis felt bad for these kids who suddenly showed up and he started throwing punches at The Hammer and Juggernaut and he looked to se The Break Through Queen and the other good ghosts show up and started fighting the bad ghosts leaving Kayla to tend to Jack and Tucker she managed to get Tucker awake and Dana Ran and got bandages and they bandaged Jack and Tucker.  
  
Kayla looked to see Dennis Smacking The Jackal and him clawing at Dennis they were putting up one good fight and she looked to see B.W. and F.B.S. show up and they were actually helping the good ghosts and all the bad ghosts were losing The Breakthrough Queen had grabbed T.P.'s Bat and began hitting him with it and began chasing A.P. with it...The Burnt Child started attacking The Dir Mother and The Great Child with the Greazer Punk helping him..B.M. managed to hit Dennis Rafkin and Knocked him down for the Jackal to get..when The Depressed(Suicidal) Teenager attacked B.M. and The Good Ghosts managed to defeat the Bad Ghosts and The Losing Team dissapeared probally trying to think of a better plan to defeat the good guys.  
  
Kayla Helped Jack Sit up and also helped Tucker and Sarah and Marcus ran towards them and Kayla hugged them and said Oh I Love You Guys and Sarah cried and Said Susan is dead!! we saw her body..and Jakes they were bloody..Kayla tried to hold her tears back but she had a feeling that they may of been dead..Kayla looked at The Good ghosts who were celebrating victory...  
  
Dennis Rafkin sighed as if it were another day at work...he looked at his friends and smiled thinking they did such a good job and how B.W. and F.B.S. ended up turning good thanks to two little kids to change their hearts..Dennis looked over at The Kids(teens 2) and smiled softly at them but when he got to Dana he paled and Kayla who was still holding Jack in her Arms and Tucker was sitting up asked whats wrong D-Dennis....?  
  
Dennis Rafkin--D-Dana is that you? I though you would necer come back!!  
  
Kayla--whats going on?  
  
Dennis-She's my Girlfriend...  
  
Jackweakly--b-but h-how?  
  
Dana smirking at everyone  
  
Dennis Rafkin--Easy..She's Dead........She was one of us ghosts that managed to excape.....  
  
Kayla,Tucker Twins and Jack stare at Dana who smiles then look at eachother .....  
  
Kayla--You didnt tell us u had a b/f or that u were a ghost..  
  
Dana--u didnt ask and I didnt feel like telling everyone that I was A ghost and I did tell you I've been here before....and i bet you all thought me being pale was just makeup huh?  
  
All nod  
  
Dana smiles and says well I Hope You guys had fun in this Along Dennis Lets Explore!!  
  
Everyone watches as Dana takes Dennis Hand and Leans on him and they flickered out of site...  
  
Tucker--this is the weirdest party I've ever had..  
  
Jack-I agree..  
  
Kayla-How About we dont go messing with Haunted Houses or anything like this again agreed?  
  
All-agreed...  
  
THE END.......  
  
Well..I know it's Stupid oh well......Should I Make A Sequel or not.....? I Dunnno...But Till Next Time BYE BYE!!!P.S. Sorry It Was So Short!!! 


End file.
